


Every Other Freckle

by ChickenandBrocolli



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Geckocest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, handjob, i guess not really though, kind of, theres a lot of praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenandBrocolli/pseuds/ChickenandBrocolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth hates seeing Richie frustrated. He will do anything to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Other Freckle

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed all mistakes are mine. This is my first work in this fandom which I joined about a week ago. I'm already Geckocest trash. Let me know what you think .
> 
> Title from Alt-J's every other freckle

Seth loves to watch Richie plan their next job. He would sit on the other side of the room in whatever motel they were holled up in for the night and just observe him. He loved the way Richie would wrinkle his nose and jot down notes when he found a miniscule error or how Richie’s eyes would light up when he thought up another way to do things. His baby brother was so smart. He hated when people would call him terrible things like “retarded” or “crazy”. It fueled a fire in him that burned so deep. What Seth especially didn’t like is when Richie would get frustrated. He hated seeing his brother so held up on certain things and he would try his hardest to fix things for Richie.

Seth always knew when Richie would start to get even a little frustrated. His shoulders would start to tense, he would start to slightly thrash in his movements, and he would take his glasses on and off.

So now while Richie was trying to pull an all-nighter and perfect every aspect of their seamless plan, Seth was watching. He would make sure Richie was eating and drinking plenty without trying to distract him because God knows if it weren’t for Seth, Richie would not take care of himself. It was then when Seth saw it. Richie would glance down at his blueprint every few seconds, look up, and tense up his jaw and shoulders. Seth rose from his spot where he was sprawled on the over stuffed couch. He made his way over to Richie and rested his hands on his shoulders, squeezing slightly.

 “How’s it going, buddy?” Seth asked massaging Richie’s shoulders a little more.

Richie wasn’t like this with anyone else. Even accidentally bumping into someone made Richie jump in the opposite direction.

“I just can’t figure it out.” Richie harshly whispered slamming his hands down onto the table.

“There is no error. I feel like I have it all figured out but something is missing.” Richie continued.

Seth pulled Richie’s chair so he was facing him and crouched between his legs so they were face to face. Seth took Richie’s glasses off his face and placed them on the table.

“Seth,” he practically whinned, “you know I can’t see without them. Why would you take them?”

“‘Cuz you need to relax. Okay.” Seth explained pressing a kiss to Richie’s forehead.

“If I can’t see you well that cuts off our energy, which you know I don’t like.” Richie pouted.

“Richard, wouldn’t your glasses be cutting off our energy and not letting it connect?” Richie looked up at a blurry Seth with a face that looks like Seth just told him the meaning to life itself.

“You’re right. Maybe that’s what I was missing. This all makes so much sense I can’t believe tha-”

“Richard.” Seth cut him off from rambling on about their energy, “You need to relax a bit okay? This job’s got you a bit worked up.”

Seth helped Richie up and lead him to the bedroom, making sure he didn’t bump into anything with his lack of glasses. Richie sat down on the bed and let Seth unbutton his shirt.

“Gonna make you feel good. Okay baby brother?” Seth says planting kisses all over Richie’s face.

Richie just sighs contently and nods. Seth pushes Richie's unbuttoned shirt over his broad shoulders. He presses a kiss to his bare shoulder and up his neck while Richie starts letting out breathy sounds. Seth kisses up his square jaw, which is one of his  favorite features of his brother’s , and finally makes it to his mouth. He eases Richie back on the bed with one hand tangled in his now mussed up hair and the other on his hip. Both of Richie’s hands cup Seth’s face and guide him onto him, their lips moving in time together. Seth pulled them apart and Richie let out a whine at the loss of contact.

“I know I don’t  always say stuff like this and we aren’t really that “mushy” but I just feel like you gotta hear this okay. If you mention it again I’ll kick you in the balls. You’re just really beautiful Richie.” He said kissing Richie’s cheek.

“And you’re so smart too.” He kissed Richie’s forehead.

Richie could feel his cheeks heating up. Even though Seth was blurry Richie could still see his raw emotion in his eyes. He pulled Seth back in and reattached their lips. Seth tongue licked deep into his mouth. Seth pulled back a bit biting onto Richie’s bottom lip and letting go. He quickly undid his shirt and took off his dress pants so he could be comfortable.

“You’ve always been so good to me baby brother. I gotta be good to you to.”

Seth kissed down Richie’s torso. His sole focus was Richie. Richie needed this right now he needed to be shown how wonderful he is.

Seth popped the button on Richie’s pants and slid them down his legs and past his socked feet. He ghosted his lips along the waistband of his brother’s boxers and mouthed at his growing bulge through the material. Richie let out a deep moan at the contact. Seth rubbed his thumbs in circles on Richie’s hip bones while peering up at Richie from between his legs. He didn’t break eye contact as he pulled his briefs off of him. He definitely felt something there and maybe it was their energies combining like Richie says.

Richie let out a breathy moan as his cock was freed and his briefs were around his knees. Seth teased a bit at first and just let out his hot breath on Richie causing him to fist the sheets making his knuckles go white. Richie let out a high pitched mewl that Seth had never heard from him before.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” Seth repeated just before licking up the thick vein on the underside of Richie’s cock.

“Oh my God, Seth.” Richie panted at the contact. Seth then took Richie in his mouth.The feeling of  the width stretching out his lips and Richie hitting the back of his throat making him gag. God Seth really did love sucking dick, especially Richie’s.

He moved his mouth up and down the shaft while Richie wildly moaned from the top of the bed. Richie is always so **loud.** Each moan is like words of praise for Seth and it just pushes him along. He has one hand holding down Richie’s hip, fingernails lightly digging into the soft skin.  His other hand is lightly massaging Richie’s balls.

Seth now just has his tip in his mouth. His tongue flicks over the top and then into Richie’s slit. Richie’s hands have found their way to Seth’s hair, his blunt fingernails lightly scratching Seth’s scalp in a way that drives Seth crazy. Seth can tell Richie is trying his hardest to to cant his hips up into Seth’s mouth and fuck his throat but, God,  that’s all Seth wants. That’s what he _needs_.

Seth moves his hand and lightly taps Richie’s hip.

“It’s okay if you wanna fuck my mouth Richie.” In those few seconds Seth pulled off he never has seen Richie more beautiful. Richie’s hair is a mess on the pillow, his face and chest are flushed, his lips are bitten red, and his left nipple is puffy and swollen for where he must have been playing with it.

Seth makes his way up Richie’s body leaving kisses as his trail. His tongue swirls around Richie’s nipple soothing it. He then quickly bites down on it and sucks hard causing Richie to gasp. He kisses all over his face in neck murmuring compliments.

“Such a good baby brother. So pretty. So smart.” he whispers to Richie while they rut against each other.

“Seth” Richie moans out.

“Yeah baby?”

“I’m so close.”

Within seconds Seth had his mouth back on Richie’s cock. Richie thrusted his hips into Seth’s mouth hitting the back of his throat. His moans got higher and Seth knew he was almost there.

“Jesus, Seth, I’m gonna come.”  Seth pulled off just in time for Richie to come all over his face. He opened his mouth to catch what he could. He jerked Richie through his orgasm. When he was done Richie was completely limp. Seth licked his lips tasting what he could of Richie.

“What about you?” Richie asked with hooded eyes. Seth pulled Richie’s briefs back up and gingerly tucked his dick back in.

“I got it.” Seth said smiling fondly at the sleepy Richie.

“No c’mere.” he gestured for Seth. Seth wiped his face clean with one of the shirts he found on the floor and crawled up to him. He wrapped a loose hand around Seth’s cock and Seth wrapped his hand around his brother’s. The jerked Seth off together and it didn’t take long. A quick swipe of Richie’s thumb over Seth’s head had him coming over their hands and his stomach. Seth quickly cleaned himself up and tucked himself back into his boxers. He turned out the light and wrapped himself around Richie, pulling the comforter up over the both of them.

“It’s you and me buddy. It’s always you and me.” Seth said then kissed the nape of Richie’s neck.

“Always.” Richie replied holding onto Seth’s arms and interlocking their fingers.

“G’night Richie.” said Seth.

“Night” Richie mumbled snuggling further into Seth’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it leave a comment!!!!


End file.
